


О глупых поступках и взаимопомощи (About stupid actions and mutual help)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: Reed900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Cat, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Help, Partnership, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Аллергик-Гэвин заводит кошку, Ричард неправильно понимает шутки, Коннор снова выступает переговорщиком, а Тина просто пытается помочь.





	О глупых поступках и взаимопомощи (About stupid actions and mutual help)

**Author's Note:**

> Важное:  
> \- Пост-хорошая концовка для всех  
> \- Ричард - напарник Тины Чен  
> \- Да, я пишу "Чен", потому что мне так удобнее  
> \- Ричард - софт булочка, файт ми

      — Гэвин, — в голосе детектива Тины Чен сквозила усталость всего мира, — ты идиот?  
      В руках она держала всученный ей мобильный телефон, на дисплей которого была выведена свежая фотография. Большую часть кадра занимала белоснежная, явно породистая кошка, разлегшаяся на чужих коленях. Голубые глаза с интересом смотрели куда-то в сторону. На заднем фоне, едва влезая в кадр, красовалась красная физиономия детектива Рида.  
      — Сама такая, — насупился Гэвин, резко вырывая мобильник из чужих рук.   
      Тина тяжело вздохнула, возвела очи горе и поспешила цапнуть развернувшегося с видом оскорбленного достоинства коллегу за плечо. Рид позволил себя удержать, видимо, рассчитывая на извинения, но его ожидания не оправдались.  
      — Нет, Гэвин, только идиот решит завести кошку, несмотря на аллергию, — Чен выразительно посмотрела на него, явно имея в виду опухшие и до сих пор слезящиеся глаза.  
      — Я всегда хотел кошку, — вздохнул Рид, опуская взгляд.  
      Говоря по чести, он и сам уже успел понять, как глупо поступил. Примерно в тот момент, когда, не выспавшийся — и от аллергии, и от не привыкшей к новому месту и оттого беспокойной красавицы по имени Мэнди, — вышел на работу на сорок минут раньше, чтобы успеть купить что-нибудь от аллергии. И узнал, что без рецепта он ничего путного не получит.  
      — Ну так и завел бы сфинкса! — скрестив руки на груди, Тина уставилась в лицо коллеги. Без слез на него смотреть было тяжело — очень хотелось вызвать скорую.  
      — Сфинкса, — передразнил Гэвин и шмыгнул носом. Видимо, недостаточно тщательно счищал шерсть с куртки. — Да ты знаешь, сколько стоит котенок сфинкса? Я уже не говорю обо всем, что требуется для ухода. А тут такая возможность!  
      Возможность представилась на вчерашнем вызове: пожилую даму, неожиданно без родственников, задушили в собственной квартире. Одиночество даме скрашивала только молодая кошечка с дорогущим ошейником, один жетон которой стоил едва ли не больше, чем двухнедельный оклад Рида. По протоколу питомцы жертв должны были отправляться в приют в ожидании либо родственников погибшего, либо новых хозяев. Гэвин, которому выпала обязанность отвезти Мэнди в ближайший приют, рассудил по-другому и попросту забрал ее к себе.  
      — Я уже говорил с Фаулером, — продолжил распинаться Рид, — когда я закрою дело, смогу забрать ее вещи. Ну там, документы, лежанку, когтеточку и игрушки. Взамен на пару дней сверхурочных, но это фигня. Ну Тина, ну чего тебе стоит!  
      — Выговора? — фыркнула Чен. Не то, чтобы на нее никогда не действовали умоляющие взгляды — просто у Гэвина они получались отвратительно, и вызывали не желание помочь, а жажду спросить, не защемило ли ему какую-нибудь мышцу в лице. — Ну хорошо. Иди к своему врачу, я прикрою. С тебя два пива!  
      Рид на это только кивнул и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Тина покачала головой и все-таки улыбнулась. Нечасто она видела, чтобы самый склочный ее коллега снисходил до того, чтобы нормально попросить. Одно только это стоило опасности получить выговор.  
  
      Через час, когда Чен уже успела закончить пару отчетов и сочинить вполне правдоподобную ложь для Фаулера о том, почему Гэвина нет на месте, из архивов вернулся Ричард.  
      Андроид уже несколько месяцев был закреплен за Тиной в качестве напарника — она не только оказалась среди тех немногих, кто не струхнул во время волнений, поднятых андроидами, и продолжил патрулировать свой участок, но и оказалась одной из первых, кто публично поддержал их впоследствии. Тонкий расчет оправдался более чем — начальство дало ей повышение и всучило в напарники новенькую модель RK900. Чен не была такой уж ярой сторонницей независимости андроидов и подобной чепухи — ей вообще было откровенно все равно, но наблюдение в свое время за расследованием лейтенанта Андерсона и Коннора натолкнуло на мысль, что такой напарник будет полезен. Ричард (с выбором имени пришлось повозиться — RK900, несмотря на очевидную девиантность, никак не хотел отказываться от вшитого в программу «Коннор») оказался сильнее, быстрее, выносливее и полезнее любого человека, и Тина нисколько не жалела. В конце концов, единственным детективом без напарника в участке оставался Гэвин, а он, несмотря на их довольно неплохие отношения, был явно не лучшим вариантом для совместной работы.  
      — Ты чего так долго? — поинтересовалась Чен, заметив, что взгляд напарника направлен на пустующий стол Рида. — Вроде же должен был только оформить улики?  
      — Коннора сегодня нет, и меня попросили опросить андроида, — ровно ответил RK900, отводя сканирующий взгляд. Тина едва сдержала улыбку. — Прошу прощения, детектив Чен.  
      Та пожала плечами и протянула напарнику отложенную специально для него стопку бумаг.  
      Несмотря на то, что Ричард не уставал и оформлял отчеты и рапорты быстрее и объективно качественнее, Тина продолжала делить работу пополам, предпочитая честно отрабатывать свою зарплату. RK900 как-то пытался возразить — Чен предполагала, что без конкретной работы ему попросту скучно, — но одного разъяснения ему вполне хватило.   
      Второй, не менее важной, чем честность, причиной отказа было то, что вынужденное бездействие вынуждало Ричарда иногда отвлекаться на разговоры с Коннором — одним из немногих, кроме Тины, с кем RK900 вообще общался в участке. Чен не подслушивала, вовсе нет, но иногда позволяла себе понаблюдать. Коннор, ставший девиантом лишь на несколько часов раньше большинства распространившихся по городу андроидов, но сделавший гигантский вклад в получение ими свободы, вдруг оказался для них кем-то вроде консультанта по эмоциям. Ричард не стал отрываться от «коллектива» — тех нескольких андроидов, кто решил остаться для работы в участке, — и за советом подходил не реже. Коннор, как правило, светился как лампочка, когда получал возможность потрепаться, на это даже Хэнк ворчал, и к помощи собрату (кто-то в участке действительно нарек их братьями, и андроиды с этим не спорили) подходил с энтузиазмом, так что наблюдать за их общением было приятно.  
      Лишь раз это правило дало сбой, и именно тогда у Чен было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы понаблюдать и отметить различия. Тогда Ричард и Коннор разговаривали не вслух, а, судя по желтеющему диоду RK900 и ожесточенно моргавшему RK800, обменивались сообщениями. И то, что сообщил Ричард, Коннору определенно не понравилось. Во всяком случае то, с каким ужасом Коннор посмотрел на скучающего в тот момент за своим столом Рида, и как замигал лихорадочным желтым с красными переливами диод RK900, заставляло насторожиться. Тина бы предположила, что Гэвин опять успел отколоть что-то в своем стиле, если бы не знала, что Ричард в состоянии осадить того в ответ не хуже Хэнка вместо того, чтобы бегать жаловаться, и если бы не она сама, еще в первые дни совместной работы с андроидом взявшая с товарища обязательство не докапываться до ее новоиспеченного напарника. Все это вынуждало… присмотреться.  
      Разобраться в происходящем вышло довольно быстро. Коннор неизменно смотрел на Ричарда взглядом «может, ты передумаешь?», Ричард слишком часто косился на стол Гэвина, а через пару недель после странного андроидского «разговора» Рид вдруг стал обнаруживать на своем столе всякие мелочи, ему не принадлежащие. Ручка хорошей фирмы — сразу после того, как на пол-участка ругался, что его любимая ручка закончилась; простая белая кружка — на следующий день после того, как собственная кружка Гэвина разбилась; мятные конфеты с невысоким содержанием никотина — к вечеру того же дня, как Рид высказал мысль, что пора бы ему бросить курить. Не столько откровенные подарки, сколько неуклюжие и почему-то очень милые попытки помочь. Гэвин грозился пойти и выпросить записи с камер, чтобы узнать личность таинственного «дарителя», а Чен все чаще давила улыбку и делала мысленную пометку, что пора закупаться попкорном. Особенно после того, как сам Рид стал даже слишком часто расспрашивать ее о работе с «пластиковым напарником» и бросать на RK900 почти виноватые взгляды, когда находил очередной «презент».  
      Тина все чаще чувствовала себя героиней дурацкого полицейского ситкома.  
  


* * *

  
      Утром следующего дня Гэвин, одним из немногих достоинств которого всегда была пунктуальность, опоздал. Тина то и дело бросала взгляды то на часы на терминале, то на пустующий стол товарища. Несложно было заметить, что Ричард занимался ровно тем же — только без пункта с часами, ему это не требовалось, — и потому напарницу не одергивал.  
      Через сорок минут, когда кто-то в участке отметил, что без язвы-Гэвина в участке стало непривычно тихо, в зал ввалился виновник чужого беспокойства. Тина не сдержала сочувствующего вздоха: видок у Рида был откровенно помятый.  
      Едва разложив нужные вещи на столе, Рид с душераздирающим зевком направился в комнату отдыха, не изменяя своей привычке выпить с утра кофе. Чен, обронив только «я скоро», поспешила за Гэвином.  
      Тот возился с кофемашиной дольше обычного, но вскоре все же с удовольствием приложился к бумажному стаканчику и блаженно вздохнул.  
      — Ты чего так поздно, Гэв? — дождавшись, когда выражение лица Рида сменится с «умрите все вокруг» на стандартное утреннее «я хочу сдохнуть», поинтересовалась Тина. Гэвин молча глотал крепкий кофе. — Веселая ночка? Твоя красавица спать не давала?  
      Рид вздохнул почти жалобно, отставил опустевший стаканчик в сторону и уронил голову на сложенные на узком столике руки. Чен терпеливо ждала — знала, что без ответа, даже если и грубого, ее не оставят.   
      Ожидание стало затягиваться. В комнату даже успел зайти Ричард, сразу направившийся к кофеварке — он обычно не отказывал, если кто-то, слишком занятый работой, просил принести кофе (если просили вежливо, разумеется), — но Тина все равно покосилась на него удивленно.  
      — Все не так, — глухо вздохнул Гэвин, даже не подняв головы. На шум со стороны кофемашины он внимания не обратил. — Мэнди чудо, правда. А уж как свернулась под боком, теплая такая, меня вообще сразу вырубило. Давно я так быстро не засыпал.  
      То ли Тине показалось, то ли диод RK900 действительно мигнул желтым.  
      — Но ты спишь на ходу, — констатировала Чен и склонила голову к плечу. — И опоздал. Ты проспал?  
      — К вашему сведению, детектив, — отстраненно проговорил Ричард, и внимание Тины переключилось на него, — избыток сна сбивает циркадный ритм человека и может вызвать упадок сил.  
      Тон его был отстраненным — намного более отстраненным, чем обычно, — чего нельзя было сказать об общем виде. Поникшие плечи, застывший взгляд и опущенные уголки губ — RK900 казался подавленным.  
      Рид заторможено вскинул голову, удивленный чужим вмешательством в разговор, но андроида уже и след простыл. Чуткий слух Чен уловил удивленное, но благодарное «Спасибо, Ричи» Коннора.  
      — Чего это он? — пробормотал Гэвин, вновь направляясь к кофемашине. — Да не, не так все было. Я встал вовремя — привычка все-таки, — настроив крепость напитка, Рид запустил приготовление и прислонился поясницей к столу. — Пришлось потратить кучу времени, чтобы убрать с одежды всю шерсть. Так она еще и выскочила в подъезд, когда я выходил. Пришлось ловить и снова шерсть счищать! Еще и эти таблетки тупые, от них в сон клонит. Я думал, таких уже нет! А все этот врач, мудак. Я так и думал, что он пакость какую-нибудь сделает, морда у него крысиная.  
      — Или у тебя язык без костей, — вздохнула Тина. Она прекрасно знала об отношении товарища к любым врачам. И об обращении с ними тоже. Гэвин от комментария отмахнулся и схватил стаканчик еще до оповещающего о готовности кофе писка. — Ты все еще думаешь, что идея аллергику завести кошку — хорошая?  
      — Слушай, я с самого начала знал, что идея дерьмо, — Рид замолк и залпом осушил стаканчик, не обжегшись, кажется, только чудом. — Но не мог же я ее бросить! Не кипятись, потом схожу к другому врачу, может, он пропишет что-то нормальное.  
      — Или, — выделила интонацией Чен и, подойдя, хлопнула по руке Гэвина, который уже тянулся к кофемашине снова, — ты мог бы отдать ее кому-то, у кого аллергии нет. Ричарду, например.  
      — Ведроиду? С хрена ли?  
      — Во-первых, Фаулер в ближайшее время вряд ли даст тебе еще один выходной, чтобы ты сходил к врачу. Ты сам говорил, на тебе еще сверхурочные. Во-вторых, я просила тебя не называть его так. В-третьих, Ричард тоже любит кошек. В-четвертых, он снимает квартиру с Коннором, и их выходные обычно не совпадают, так что Мэнди чаще будет в чьей-то компании.  
      — Ага, сейчас, — фыркнул Рид и кивнул в сторону выхода. Их перерыв слишком уж затягивался, так что Тина послушно зашагала рядом. — Во-первых, черта с два я подпущу этого собачника к Мэнди. Во-вторых, не будет она в компании — ручная жестянка проводит свои выходные у алкаша-Андерсона. А в третьих, — Гэвин развернулся и продолжил идти спиной вперед, — хрен я брошу свою девочку!  
      Договаривая, он запнулся ногой о стоящую у чьего-то стола мусорку, нелепо взмахнул руками и чудом не упал. Последняя фраза от неожиданности вышла слишком громкой, и несколько взглядов тут же обратились к слишком шумному детективу. Большинство работников сразу же вернулись к работе — не хватало только разозлить Гэвина и выслушивать его ругань, — и только Ричард упорно смотрел в их сторону и сверкал желтым диодом, пока не понял, что напарница это заметила. А когда понял — слишком уж поспешно отвел взгляд.  
      — В общем, не будет этого! — припечатал Рид и с независимым видом направился к своему столу.  
       Тина же, неодобрительно качая головой, вернулась на рабочее место и занялась документами. Она была немного разочарована — ожидала хоть какой-то реакции Гэвина на то, что Ричард тоже неравнодушен к кошкам. Но Риду было как будто все равно, или, что более вероятно с этой его сонливостью, он просто пропустил все мимо ушей.  
      Чен тяжело вздохнула. Помогать Гэвину было невероятно трудно.  
  


* * *

  
      Очередное утро мало чем отличалось от почти десятка предыдущих. Сонный, но больше не опаздывавший Гэвин, забыв поздороваться (вообще-то, поленившись подойти), устало плюхнулся на свой стул. Чашку с кофе (ту самую, «подаренную») он подхватил, скорее всего, даже не задумавшись о ее происхождении — как и в прошлые два раза.  
      Тина закатила глаза, стараясь игнорировать похожего на щеночка, у которого отобрали игрушку, RK900, и подошла сама. Рид лениво взмахнул рукой, отставил кружку и замер в явно не особо удобной позе. Чен не могла этого не заметить.  
      — Ты чего сидишь, как на иголках? — прищурилась она и наклонилась ближе.  
      — Мэнди, — вздохнул Гэвин. Тина выгнула левую бровь. — Прогнала меня с кровати, ты прикинь! Последние пару дней вообще была немного не в себе. Шипит, подходить отказывается, даже ест, только когда меня нет. А вчера вообще заняла всю кровать, а когда я попытался лечь, полезла царапаться и шипела опять. И взгляд такой… я решил, что лучше на диване переночую — целее буду. А спать на нем жуть как неудобно, все себе отлежал.  
      Чен невольно захихикала — вот тебе и суровый полицейский, способный в два счета скрутить почти любого преступника… и не может совладать с кошкой. Рассказать кому из участка — не поверят. А если поверят, то смеяться будут, наверное, до конца жизни.  
      — А ты, значит, у нее под каблуком, — не удержалась Тина и засмеялась уже громче, когда Рид одарил ее мрачным взглядом, но смолчал. — Кто бы мог подумать, что за всех людей, которых ты задавил своим характером, отомстит хрупкая и нежная…  
      — Завали, — рыкнул Гэвин недовольно, и Чен невинно улыбнулась. — Нихрена не смешно.  
      — Ошибаешься, дружище, — невинная улыбка легко превратилась в широкую ухмылку. — Это очень смешно. Тем более, ты сам виноват — я предупреждала, что это все плохая затея. У кого, как не у меня есть полное право тебя подкалывать.  
      — Отвали, у меня работа, — могло бы выйти грубо и обидно, если бы не заспанный и откровенно задолбанный вид Рида.  
      Тина не стала спорить и испытывать судьбу. Бросив беззлобное «не усни тут», она, все еще посмеиваясь, вернулась за свой стол и погрузилась в изучение материалов по делу.  
      Сосредоточиться, однако, не удалось — от сидящего напротив Ричарда, казалось, исходила аура печали и обиды. Хотя скорее виноват был его приглушенный голос, которым он отвечал на вопросы напарницы. Одного взгляда на RK900 было достаточно, чтобы заметить, что он расстроен. Это выражение на его лице в последнее время появлялось слишком уж часто, и Чен это совершенно не нравилось. За несколько месяцев совместной работы и после пары десятков успешно раскрытых дел она успела не только привыкнуть к напарнику-андроиду, но и привязаться к нему достаточно, чтобы желать помочь.  
      В третий раз перепроверяя записи с показаниями свидетелей, Чен между делом обдумывала, как ей поступить. Она почти решилась начать разговор, когда услышала рядом с собой знакомые шаги и дружелюбное «Детектив Чен?». Тина подняла удивленный взгляд.  
      — Тебе что-то нужно? — прозвучало немного прохладнее, чем хотелось. Коннор ей не то, чтобы не нравился, — Чен было просто все равно. Так повелось еще со стычки Гэвина и RK800 в комнате отдыха, — Тина тогда не заступилась и вины за это не чувствовала, но понимала, что первое впечатление для обоих безнадежно испорчено.  
      — Да, — быстро ответил RK800 и улыбнулся — вежливо, но как будто неловко. Он несколько раз моргнул — без диода (в отличие от Ричарда, Коннор свой снял) сложно было определить, но выглядело это неестественно. Тина не была уверена, но ей показалось, что RK800 с кем-то обменивается сообщениями. — Я бы хотел обсудить с вами один личный вопрос.  
      — Личный вопрос? — надеясь, что ее лицо выглядит не слишком глупо, переспросила Чен. Андроид, все еще неловко улыбаясь, кивнул. — А почему, прости, не с Андерсоном? Вы же с ним ближе общаетесь.  
      Коннор моргнул еще пару раз. Улыбка его стала совсем кривой.  
      — Хэнк отказывается помогать мне в этом вопросе, — безрадостно выдавил он, и прозвучало это вполне искренне. — А кроме него в участке только вы… имеете достаточный опыт дружеского взаимодействия с андроидами.  
      — Даже так, — выдохнула Тина и скрестила руки на груди. Она понимала все меньше. — Ну хорошо, что за вопрос?  
      Коннор снова замялся, совершенно по-человечески осмотрелся и почти жалобно выдохнул:  
      — Я бы не хотел обсуждать это здесь. Слишком много посторонних.  
      По-хорошему, до перерыва еще было слишком далеко, а Чен нужно было работать над делом. Но любопытство взяло свое, и она, вздохнув, встала из-за стола.  
      — В архивах сейчас вроде никого. Ричард, я скоро вернусь.  
      Напарник даже взгляда не поднял, и это заставило Тину насторожиться. Можно было списать отсутствие реакции RK900 на то, что он слишком занят, — но к терминалу андроид не прикасался, а вид его был слишком отстраненным. Вслушиваясь в четкие шаги RK800 за спиной, Чен пыталась понять, что вообще происходит.  
      — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — вздохнула Тина, когда дверь за ними закрылась. Никого рядом не было.  
      — Прошу прощения за, возможно, не слишком верную формулировку, — начал Коннор все с тем же несчастным видом. Чен нахмурилась — очевидно было, что предстоящий разговор андроиду неприятен. — Это, скорее, просьба о совете. От человека, который разбирается…  
      — Коннор, прекрати тянуть резину и говори уже. У нас обоих работа стоит.  
      RK800 издал шумный вздох — словно пловец перед прыжком в воду — и моргнул еще несколько раз.  
      — Детектив, как стоит поступить, если, — андроид снова прервался, и лицо его последовательно отразило ошеломление, потом возмущение, а затем смирение, — если мне нравится человек, который прежде проявлял признаки взаимной симпатии, но сейчас, кажется, вступил в другие отношения?  
      Тина замерла. Сначала хотелось возмутиться — еще один втрескавшийся андроид на ее голову? И с чего бы она должна решать этот вопрос для Коннора, если уж это Андерсон взялся быть его то ли надзирателем, то ли родителем? А потом ее осенило. Странное поведение Коннора, его явное нежелание проводить этот разговор, отказ Хэнка помочь, отстраненность RK900, все эти моргания и в целом знакомая чем-то история — картинка почти сложилась.  
      Ричард попросил Коннора поговорить с ней. Это было так по-детски нелепо, что пришлось отвернуться — Чен понимала, что улыбку сдержать не получится.  
      Непонятным оставалось только заявление про другие отношения — если бы у Гэвина кто-то появился, Чен бы точно знала. Но и тут долго гадать не пришлось — достаточно было вспомнить все фразы, которые Ричард мог так или иначе услышать — если посмотреть со стороны, разговоры Тины с Ридом были достаточно двусмысленными, и андроид, пока еще недостаточно хорошо разбиравшийся в человеческих взаимоотношениях, мог попросту неправильно все понять. Тина даже не знала, гордиться ей или чувствовать вину — своими безобидными вроде бы шутками она умудрилась заставить андроида ревновать.  
      — Коннор, это… сложно, — стараясь выдержать ровный тон, пробормотала Чен, когда пауза стала затягиваться.   
      Усилием воли она навесила на лицо серьезное выражение и повернулась к собеседнику. Коннор выглядел озадаченным. Тина посмотрела на него с сочувствием, и ей даже прикидываться не пришлось — в юности Тина бывала на его месте. У нее и мини-наушник был, в который подруга диктовала вопросы. И хотя это было давно, чувство неловкости помнилось до сих пор.  
      — Поэтому я не мог обратиться к кому-то постороннему, — вымученно выдохнул RK800, и Чен закусила губу, призывая все свои моральные силы, чтобы сохранить невозмутимый вид.  
      — Что ж, — медленно начала она. Говорить надо было осторожно, чтобы не только ненароком не выдать, что она все поняла, но и подтолкнуть Ричарда к действиям. Отгоняя мысль, что гораздо проще было бы пояснить, что Мэнди — это просто кошка, Тина улыбнулась. — Тот, кто тебе нравится, человек, я правильно поняла? — Коннор кивнул. — Хорошо. Люди, как ты знаешь, очень сложные существа. Мы и сами не всегда понимаем, что чувствуем. Ты уверен, что симпатия была взаимна?  
      Снова повисла пауза — пришлось ждать, пока андроид вдоволь наморгается. Тине почему-то показалось, что они с Ричардом чуть ли не ругаются на двоичном коде. Эта мысль вызвала еще более сильное желание рассмеяться.  
      — Изучив его поведение при взаимодействии со мной, другими андроидами, а так же людьми, я пришел к такому выводу, — прозвучало до того механически, что Чен все-таки усмехнулась. Как-то так, наверное, и должен звучать андроидский эквивалент зазубренного человеком текста. И именно так предпочитал изъясняться RK900 — у Коннора речь была поживее.  
      — Тогда все может быть немного не так, как кажется. Вполне вероятно, что этот человек ждал от тебя каких-то конкретных действий, а не дождавшись, решил подтолкнуть, вызвав ревность.  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что те, другие отношения могут быть своего рода фиктивными? — помедлив, уточнил Коннор. Чен закатила глаза — любовь Ричарда употреблять слишком уж усложненные конструкции иногда здорово мешала.  
      — Я бы не исключала такого варианта. Просто попробуй намекнуть этому человеку, что он тебе небезразличен. Но только так, чтобы он понял и заметил. То есть, никаких тайных подарков и подобного. Поухаживай за ним, но в меру, чтобы не выставить ни себя, ни его в дурном свете.  
      — Думаю, я понял, — прервал ее Коннор, выглядящий совсем уж несчастным. Тина сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу. — Спасибо за помощь, детектив Чен.  
  


* * *

  
      Спустя полторы недели ситуация, к раздражению Тины, с мертвой точки не сдвинулась.  
      Коннор, безусловно, передал собрату ее советы в точности (если тот с самого начала не слушал разговор, что было вполне возможно), и Ричард им честно следовал. По утрам он встречал Рида с дружелюбной улыбкой (Чен была готова поспорить на что угодно, что он специально разучивал ее перед зеркалом, потому что прежде он так не улыбался) и картонным стаканчиком с кофе. Причем кофе качественным — даже выпросил у кого-то в участке адрес хорошей кофейни недалеко от участка, Тина и сама любила туда иногда заглянуть (к чести RK900, напарнице кофе он приносил тоже). Иногда Ричард вызывался помочь Гэвину с отчетами, оправдываясь тем, что без напарника тому должно быть сложно успевать, а андроиду нетрудно помочь. Пару раз откровенно прикрыл (вообще-то, помог напарнице прикрыть товарища, но все же). А один раз даже укрыл задремавшего к вечеру за столом Рида неизвестно откуда взятым пледом. Чен, наблюдавшая за этим, не могла не улыбаться от уютности момента, а галерея ее мобильника пополнилась парочкой чудесных фотографий.  
      Действия Ричарда были настолько очевидными, что очень быстро по отделу пошли гулять слухи различной степени абсурдности. Лезть к самому RK900 с расспросами никто не решался — он, конечно, был вежлив и с коллегами не ругался, но оставался андроидом, способным без труда навалять любому наглецу, — равно как и к Гэвину, по вполне понятным причинам, так что с вопросами обычно лезли к Тине, но она любопытствующих попросту отшивала.  
      Вести об «ухаживаниях» Ричарда успели просочиться за пределы отдела, и, кажется, уже весь участок знал о происходящем. Весь, кроме Рида. От приветствий андроида он отмахивался (а от дружелюбного и бодрого вида и вовсе бесился), помощи с отчетами до конца не осознавал, а за тот случай с пледом вообще поблагодарил Тину, напрочь игнорируя ее попытки объяснить, что это не она сделала. Сонное выражение не покидало его лицо, производительность упала почти до нуля, и уже даже Фаулер коршуном поглядывал из своего кабинета, но стребованные с Гэвина сверхурочные не отменял.  
      В итоге Ричард понемногу мрачнел, Рид продолжал спать на ходу, а Чен пыталась понять, как ей лучше поступить.  
      Решение нашлось почти случайно. У них с Гэвином была давняя традиция собираться в общие свободные вечера у кого-нибудь дома и устраивать марафон старых фильмов нулевых-десятых годов — их детства и юности. И когда очередной такой вечер наступил, Тина мысленно настроилась на откровенный разговор.  
      Весь день она прикидывала, как лучше подступиться. О чувствах они с Гэвином в принципе никогда особо не говорили, а в этом случае все усложнялось — хотя бы тем, что Рид настолько застрял в стадии отрицания этих самых чувств, что попросту не замечал очевидного. И Чен не была уверена, что будет сложнее — помочь товарищу разобраться в собственных эмоциях, или убедить его, что чувства взаимны. В уверенности в том, что ничего хорошего ему не светит, Гэвин был чемпионом.  
      Поговорить с Ричардом было еще сложнее. Мало того, что можно было неосторожным словом или формулировкой поставить и его, и себя, и Коннора заодно в неловкое положение, так еще и в целом в чувствах андроидов, хоть и девиантов, Тина понимала очень мало и опасалась навредить.  
      В размышлениях Чен почти без умысла забыла ключи от своей квартиры — вспомнила о них уже на выходе из участка, но возвращаться не стала. В ее голове сложилось некое подобие плана.  
      Уже стоя у двери Гэвина, Тина написала сообщение с просьбой привезти связку по указанному адресу. Только после пришедшего в ответ лаконичного «Буду через пятнадцать минут» она нажала на звонок. Времени на подготовку почвы у нее было немного.  
      — Привет, — буркнул Рид, едва отворив дверь, и тут же втянул подругу в квартиру. — Уж извини, Мэнди в последнее все норовит выскочить в подъезд, приходится осторожничать.  
      — Только в последнее время? — хмыкнула Чен, припомнив опоздание Гэвина, и, вытерев обувь, привычно прошла в гостиную с большим телевизором.  
      — Ты издеваться пришла? — Рид широко зевнул и направился следом. Не дожидаясь ответа, он безапелляционно продолжил. — Моя очередь выбирать фильм. «Железный человек».  
      — О нет, — Тина закатила глаза и аккуратно пристроилась в кресле. — Ты опять хочешь пересмотреть их все?  
      — Скажи спасибо, что не «Человек-паук» с Магуайром, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. Он-то в юные годы супергероику обожал, и любовь эта не ушла с возрастом.  
      — Этому «Человеку-пауку» лет больше, чем мне, — вздохнула Чен больше для проформы и пообещала себе, что в следующий «киновечер» оторвется как следует. Рид тем временем возился с телевизором, выбирая в галерее нужную папку. — И вообще, если ты уснешь посреди фильма, я задушу тебя подушкой.  
      — Побойся бога! — хмыкнул Рид и радостно щелкнул пультом. — Засыпаю я только на твоих фильмах.  
      — Говнюк, ты должен мне пиво, — мстительно напомнила Тина, и Гэвин рассмеялся уже в голос.  
      — Ладно, ладно, заслужила. Подожди.  
       Пока он ходил на кухню за бутылками, из коридора вышла Мэнди — заметив гостью, она замерла на пороге комнаты, но все-таки зашла и даже запрыгнула на подлокотник кресла Чен. Та с интересом разглядывала кошку, которая будто специально красовалась, но погладить себя не позволяла — едва слышно шипела и демонстративно выпускала когти.  
      — Я бы не рисковал. Руки и лицо она обычно не царапает, зато все остальное — за милую душу, — предупредил вернувшийся Рид. Он специально обошел кресло и протянул подруге бутылку так, чтобы не провоцировать любимицу лишний раз. — Я записался на прием к ветеринару послезавтра, может, скажет, что с ней такое. Поначалу-то совсем ласковая была.  
      — Ну, говорят, питомцы похожи на своих хозяев, — хмыкнула Тина и стойко перенесла свирепый взгляд Гэвина. — Вот она и переняла твой стиль поведения.  
      — Очень смешно, — огрызнулся он и шлепнулся в свободное кресло, запуская фильм и открывая свое пиво.  
      Погрузиться в просмотр они не успели — как только на экране появилась заставка с названием, на всю квартиру раздалась трель звонка. Чен криво усмехнулась, когда Гэвин, поставив на паузу и беспрестанно ругаясь, вышел в коридор. Мэнди, до этого дремавшая в своей лежанке между креслами, проснулась от шума и белой вспышкой метнулась в коридор.  
      От скуки Тина прислушивалась к происходящему. Щелкнул замок, скрипнула дверь. Несколько мгновений тишины прервались полным удивления «Ричард?». А через секунду — уже возмущенным и немного обеспокоенным воплем: «Мэнди, черт возьми! А ну вернись!». Завершился перформанс уже приглушенным «Не стой столбом, кошку помоги поймать!».  
      Через несколько минут дверь громко хлопнула, и в комнату вошли Гэвин и RK900. У Рида были расцарапаны руки и наливалась шишка на лбу, Ричард же выглядел как обычно, за исключением озадаченного выражения лица и аккуратно удерживаемой в руках кошки. Чен не удержалась и хмыкнула.  
      — Ничего смешного тут нет, — огрызнулся Гэвин и грубовато ткнул андроида в плечо. — Иди уже сядь куда-нибудь, шпала, задолбал маячить!  
      — Но я… — попытался возразить RK900, но под злющим взглядом хозяина квартиры замолк.  
      — Черт, я со всеми этими треволнениями проголодался, — Рид повернулся к примолкшей в ожидании Тине. — Есть макароны и сыр, будешь?  
      — Дай угадаю, это все надо приготовить, и ты хочешь предложить эту честь мне, — хмыкнула та. — Нет уж, сам забыл про ужин, сам и готовь.  
      — Ну и хрен с тобой, потом не проси, не поделюсь, — буркнул Гэвин и, неопределенно махнув рукой, скрылся в коридоре — слишком поспешно, чтобы это можно было списать на обычный голод.  
      Чен переключила внимание на Ричарда. Тот устроился в кресле, где до этого сидел Рид, и осматривал комнату с любопытством. На коленях андроида свернулась Мэнди — она громко мурчала и время от времени выпускала когти, цепляясь за его штанину.  
      — Выходит, Мэнди — кошка, — вдруг выдал RK900, и перехватил взгляд Тины. — Кажется, я ошибся. Основываясь на ваших словах в отношении Мэнди и детектива Рида, я решил, что это женщина. Человек, я имею в виду.  
      — Я просто подкалывала его, — Чен пожала плечами и, чуть подумав, поставила уже наполовину опустевшую бутылку на журнальный столик. Почему-то при Ричарде пить, даже пиво и даже в свое свободное время, было немного неловко. — И, если честно, с твоими способностями к расследованиям я очень удивлена, что до тебя дошло только теперь.  
      — Я не рассматривал это как расследование, — смутился андроид. — Я уже успел отметить, на опыте Коннора и на своем, что людям не очень нравится, когда их сканируют. Кроме того, детектив Рид мог воспринять мой интерес как вмешательство в личную жизнь и подать жалобу. Во избежание неприятных ситуаций и недопонимания, я мог опираться только на поверхностные данные. А из таковых были только обрывки ваших разговоров и тот факт, что детектив Рид в последние пару недель стал в некотором смысле терпимее, несмотря на явный постоянный недосып. Я читал, что люди могут изменять линию поведения, почувствовав влюбленность. Так что я…  
      — Перемудрил ты, — Тина беззлобно улыбнулась, хотя монолог слушала с весьма скептичным видом. — Изменять поведение из-за влюбленности — не в стиле Гэвина, это тебе на будущее.  
      RK900 промолчал, отвел взгляд и почти бездумно погладил кошку. Его диод замерцал желтым, а лицо приняло задумчивое выражение. Чен с интересом рассматривала напарника — понимала, что у него еще есть вопросы, даже догадывалась, какие, и ей было интересно, что он спросит в первую очередь.  
      — Детектив, позвольте личный… — начал андроид, но Тина почти гневно перебила его.  
      — Ричард, мы не на работе. В этом доме — и в моем тоже — есть одно правило: никакой работы. Никаких званий, никаких обсуждений дел и подобного. Понятно? — Чен устало вздохнула, когда едва успевший вернуться к нормальному голубому цвету диод снова пожелтел.  
      Наконец, RK900 понятливо кивнул и зарылся пальцами в короткую шерсть Мэнди — та мурлыкнула гораздо громче и, даже не просыпаясь, подняла лапу и вцепилась уже в ладонь андроида. Тот почти удивленно посмотрел на нее, но гладить не перестал.  
      — Что ты хотел спросить? — поторопила Тина. Что-то ей подсказывало, что разговор лучше проводить, когда Гэвина рядом нет, а он рано или поздно должен был вернуться.  
      — Какие отношения связывают вас и де… мистера Рида? — серьезно спросил Ричард, и Чен едва не поперхнулась воздухом. Вот такого вопроса она не ожидала. Еще и это «мистер»… сложно было не рассмеяться.  
      — Гэвина отродясь мистером никто не называл, — пояснила она, когда андроид непонимающе нахмурился. — Что до наших отношений… никакой романтики! Наши мамы вместе работали и крепко дружили, еще когда меня даже в планах не было. Мы с ним в детстве не то, чтобы прямо дружили. Скорее, вынужденно пересекались. Его часто просили присмотреть за мной, но мы легко сходились на том, что он включал мне видеоигры или кино и занимался своими делами. Иногда вместе делали уроки, но и только. Когда подросли, уже почти не пересекались. Но потом я решила пойти в полицейскую академию, и мама посоветовала мне поговорить с Гэвином. Он к тому времени уже был офицером и знал, что да как. Ну и рассказал мне. Объяснил, что да как, обучил кое-чему, помог с рекомендациями, отдал свои старые конспекты даже. А когда меня распределили в наш участок, помог освоиться, хотя уже тогда заработал репутацию занозы в заднице.   
      — Я не очень понимаю, — честно сказал Ричард и наклонил голову к плечу.  
      — Мы дружим, — подытожила Чен. Можно было так сказать с самого начала, но ей хотелось именно объяснить, почему так вышло, и исключить возможное недопонимание. С кухни раздался звон чего-то явно разбившегося и отборная ругань, но отвлекаться от разговора никто не стал. — Он помогал мне тогда, я помогла ему, когда умерла его мама, и поддерживать друг друга стало обычным делом.  
      — О. Теперь ясно, — RK900 кивнул и отвел взгляд. Тина молча ждала продолжения. — Можно тогда еще один личный вопрос? — Чен с готовностью кивнула. — Вы не случайно забыли ключи. Рассеянность не является присущей вам чертой, и за полгода, которые мы с вами работаем, вы ни разу…  
      — Не случайно, Ричард, — перебила Тина. — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
      — Вы явно хотели, чтобы я приехал сюда. Почему?  
      — Потому что ты нравишься Гэвину, — Чен легко улыбнулась, наблюдая, как недоверчиво и отчасти уязвимо щурится андроид. — Как и он тебе. Только, в отличие от него, ты свои чувства осознаешь и принимаешь. Иначе не стал бы подсылать ко мне Коннора, — Ричард в смущении отвел взгляд, но не стал возражать. Наверняка давно уже понял, что обмануть напарницу не вышло. — Слушай, я уже говорила, что люди сами порой не понимают своих эмоций. Это случай Гэвина. Еще недавно он терпеть не мог андроидов как таковых, так что ему сложно смириться в первую очередь с самим собой. Ты, кстати, со своими машинными репликами в этом ничуть не помогаешь. А я устала смотреть, как вы вздыхаете друг по другу и ничего не делаете. Раз уж ты первый понял, то ты и действуй! Начни, к примеру, с Мэнди.  
      — С кошки? — андроид поднял удивленный взгляд и снова опустил — Мэнди даже не шелохнулась и продолжала сладко спать. — Почему с нее?  
      — Ты любишь кошек, а Гэвин ради Мэнди согласился повесить на себя сверхурочные и держит ее здесь, несмотря на аллергию. Неплохая точка соприкосновения, для начала. Понимаешь?  
      Ричард заговорил было, беспрестанно мигая желтым диодом, но вдруг замолк и повернул голову к проходу в коридор. Почти сразу оттуда показался Рид — в руках он нес две тарелки с макаронами и посыпанным сверху сыром. С видом, преисполненным достоинства, он вручил одну из тарелок Чен, а вторую поставил на журнальный столик, рядом с креслом RK900.  
      — Цени мою доброту, — хмыкнул Гэвин, и Чен шутливо козырнула в ответ. Рид тем временем обошел журнальный столик, остановился напротив Ричарда и сурово воззрился на него. — Ты сел на мое место.  
      Андроид напрягся, хотя в тоне Гэвина не было злости, и стоял он слишком близко, чтобы можно было просто встать и отойти. Тина заинтересованно склонила голову к плечу, наблюдая, как товарищ устало вздыхает и приседает перед креслом, пока RK900 пытается понять, как ему поступить.  
      — Тина говорила, тебе нравятся кошки, — пробормотал Рид негромко и потянулся к Мэнди.  
      Ричарду пришлось убрать свою ладонь, чтобы не мешать. Андроид как завороженный наблюдал, как с лица Гэвина, с грубоватой лаской поглаживающего белую шерстку, пропадает привычная усталость и раздражение, а их место занимает легкая улыбка и теплый взгляд.  
      — Я нахожу их очень грациозными и... — словно оправдываясь, начал Ричард, но, заметив, как Чен со своего кресла едва заметно показывает ему кулак, осекся. — Да, очень.  
      — Ты ей понравился, — Гэвин улыбнулся — мягко и по-домашнему. Он не смутился даже когда Мэнди вдруг распахнула голубые глазищи и принялась лениво кусать его за пальцы.  
      Чен чуть обеспокоенно нахмурилась — прежде стабильно-желтый диод RK900 на едва заметное мгновение мигнул красным. Но то, как Ричард очарованно смотрел на мягко улыбающегося Рида, который играл с кошкой, словно совершенно не смущаясь того факта, что она развалилась на коленях RK900, не позволило Тине нарушить момент. Было в нем что-то по-домашнему уютное. И кажется, Ричард окончательно попал.  
      Чуть зажмурившись и молясь всем богам, чтобы она успела, Чен достала из кармана телефон. Вспышка, к ее счастью, не сработала, и хотя изображение получилось чуть мрачноватым из-за неяркого света комнаты, но передавало достаточно. На вопросительный взгляд андроида, который не мог не заметить, что их сфотографировали, Тина широко улыбнулась и показала большой палец.  
      — Прошу прощения, детективы, — спустя пару минут подал голос Ричард. Чен покосилась на него с удивлением и едва не шикнула, чтобы замолчал. Но вид у RK900 был полным решимости, и она промолчала. — Но я должен вернуться в участок. Вот ваши ключи, дет… Тина. Мистер Рид, вы не могли бы…  
      — Мистер? — Гэвин фыркнул и резко выпрямился. Он с вернувшимся во взгляд раздражением поднял Мэнди с колен андроида и отошел в сторону. — Никакого официоза в этом доме! У меня имя вообще-то есть. Иди уже, железка.  
      Ричард расстроенно проводил его взглядом, но послушно поднялся и протянул напарнице брелок с ключами. Чен с недовольным видом забрала связку и едва заметно покачала головой. RK900 улыбнулся ей почти виновато, но в коридор вышел уверенным шагом.  
      Гэвин снова фыркнул и плюхнулся в освободившееся кресло. Недовольная слишком резкими перемещениями кошка зашипела и вцепилась когтями в руку Рида, но тот держал ее до тех пор, пока не хлопнула входная дверь.  
      — О чем вы говорили? — делано равнодушно спросил Гэвин, взяв со столика свою тарелку и потянувшись за пультом. Тина, с удовольствием уплетавшая свою порцию, поморщилась. Не так она представляла этот вечер.  
      — Прости, Гэв, — серьезно, с каплей печали заговорила Чен, и Рид резко повернулся к ней. — Я нарушила первое правило клуба.  
      Гэвин распахнул рот и демонстративно прижал свободную руку к груди.   
      — Рассказала ему о клубе?! — воскликнул он с несерьезным возмущением. Тина позволила себе спокойно выдохнуть — если Рид подыгрывает ей, то все в порядке.  
      — Нет, другое первое правило, — она усмехнулась и, будто сдаваясь, подняла руки, устроив тарелку у себя на коленях. Гэвин уже открыто рассмеялся. — Обсудили с ним новое дело. Кажется, он даже что-то понял, раз так подорвался. Прости, не успела его предупредить, что здесь о работе нельзя.  
      — Вот и пускай в дом железяк-девиантов, — шутя фыркнул Рид и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. — Им бы только правила нарушать.  
      Забирая с журнального столика свое пиво, Чен усмехнулась. Пронесло.  
  


* * *

  
      На следующий день Тина успела пожалеть, что выбрала для посиделок именно прошлый вечер. Гэвин уговорил ее остаться на второй фильм, и в итоге домой она вернулась слишком поздно, чтобы можно было нормально выспаться. Так еще и пришлось с самого утра вместе с Ричардом носиться по городу — то проверить зацепку, то встретиться со свидетелем.  
      В участок удалось вернуться только к наступлению обеда, и Чен, слишком уставшая от беготни, нашла в себе силы только рухнуть на свой стул и опустить голову на сложенные на столе руки. В этот момент она как никогда понимала Гэвина, которого сонливость не покидала последние пару недель.  
      Тина почти упустила момент, когда на столе рядом с ее рукой оказалась коробочка со свежим салатом и запакованная в целлофан одноразовая вилка.  
      — Детектив, вам нужно поесть. Не самая полезная еда, — Чен подняла голову, разглядывая нахмурившегося RK900. — Но это лучшее, что я смог найти поблизости.  
      — Спасибо, Ричи, — Тина благодарно улыбнулась и потянулась за коробочкой. — Извини, что тебе пришлось бегать, я вчера не успела приготовить себе что-нибудь. Что ты, кстати, решил насчет нашего разговора?  
      Ричард тактично ретировался за свой стол — на личном опыте выяснил, что люди не любят, когда над ними стоят во время еды, — и с уверенным видом заявил:  
      — Думаю, я понял, что нужно делать.  
      Чен понятливо кивнула и принялась за салат — она действительно сильно проголодалась. Она даже упустила момент, когда вернулся Гэвин — заметила только когда RK900, мигая желтым диодом, уставился в сторону выхода.  
      — У нас обед, ты можешь подойти, — бросила Тина прежде, чем андроид успел что-то сказать.  
      Ричард кивнул и, вынув из ящика своего стола блеклую коробочку (навскидку Чен предположила, что это какие-то таблетки), быстро подошел к столу едва успевшего устроиться на стуле Рида. Тине пришлось, напустив на себя равнодушный вид, разворачиваться в их сторону, чтобы понаблюдать.  
      — Детектив Рид, — уверенно начал RK900, и Гэвин удивленно посмотрел на него.  
      Чен мысленно поблагодарила вселенную, что их с Ричардом столы располагались достаточно близко к столу Рида, а большинство коллег еще не вернулись с перерыва (только Коннор сидел за своим терминалом, да Бен мирно дремал, развалившись на столе), и ничто не мешало послушать.  
      Андроид тем временем протянул коробочку опешившему от происходящего Гэвину.  
      — Это что? — с опаской поинтересовался тот, не шелохнувшись.  
      — Это препарат против аллергии, — пояснил RK900, и если бы не пожелтевший диод, можно было и не понять, что он волнуется. Чен одобрительно хмыкнула. Рид покосился на коробочку с удивлением и легким интересом. — Он не вызывает сонливости. Также я сверился с вашей медкартой, и никаких…  
      — Ты что? — воскликнул Гэвин, тут же хмурясь.  
      Тина, как раз обводившая помещение нарочито-отстраненным взглядом, отметила, что Коннор, в отличие от так и подскочившего на месте Бена, даже не шелохнулся, продолжая с задумчивым видом пялиться в экран терминала — выключенного. Видимо, занимался тем же, чем и Тина.  
      — Сверился с вашей медкартой, — повторил Ричард, теперь уже не столько уверенно, сколько просто упрямо. — Я хотел убедиться, что не наврежу вам. Однако я должен предупредить, что максимальная продолжительность принятия препарата составляет девяносто три дня, после этого необходимо сделать длительный перерыв. Тем не менее, этого периода должно хватить, чтобы вы прошли курс лечения. Я нашел несколько клиник в Детройте и пригороде, которые занимаются лечением легких форм аллергии, и выслал на вашу электронную почту.  
      Рид оторопело пялился на андроида и, кажется, не мог до конца осознать все услышанное. Чен мысленно пожурила напарника — говорила же изъясняться проще! Наконец, Гэвин отмер, и с лаконичным «пиздец» потянулся за коробкой, однако Ричард вдруг отдернул руку.  
      — Я хочу кое-что взамен, — теперь уже откровенно неуверенно сказал андроид, и этим, кажется, подкупил — слишком по-человечески звучал его тон. — Позвольте мне навещать Мэнди и забирать ее к себе на выходные!  
      Где-то тут Гэвин окончательно выпал в осадок. Пока он собирался с мыслями — и набирался привычного раздражения, — RK900 терпеливо ждал.  
      — Ты охренел? — наконец, выдавил из себя Рид, и Ричард отрицательно мотнул головой.  
      — Порода као мани, к которой относится Мэнди, — словно бы издалека, но тем же упрямым тоном начал он, и взгляд Гэвина стал еще более недоуменным, — очень социально-направлена. Недостаток внимания плохо сказывается на поведении ее представителей и может вызвать агрессию. Поскольку наши с вами выходные практически не совпадают в ближайшие три месяца, я решил…  
      Его диод мигнул — пришло сообщение от Тины — и андроид тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Я хочу сказать, что мне очень понравилась Мэнди, и я не хочу, чтобы она скучала в ваше отсутствие, детектив. Ей будет лучше в компании. А вам будет лучше оставаться бодрым, учитывая…. специфику работы.  
      Рид молчал не меньше пары минут. Хорошенько присмотревшись, Тина заметила, что его взгляд его немного смещается — скорее всего, с желтого диода на серые глаза и обратно.  
      — Черт, — буркнул, наконец, Гэвин, и почти требовательно протянул руку, второй устало потирая глаза. — Ладно, жестянка, давай сюда свои таблетки. Насчет Мэнди мы еще поговорим.  
      RK900 с готовностью вложил в чужую ладонь коробочку и тут же развернулся, чтобы уйти к своему столу. В спину ему донеслось едва различимое (Чен со своего места не слышала, но видела, как двигались губы Рида) «спасибо».  
      Дождавшись, когда Ричард вернется на свое место, Тина подняла голову и весело подмигнула.  
      — Ты молодец, — негромко шепнула она, зная, что будет услышана, и снова опустила взгляд, успев заметить благодарную улыбку.  
      Начало положено — а дальше пусть они уж как-нибудь сами.


End file.
